The present invention relates to providing improvements in humidifiers, which are mainly used to provide humidity control in forced hot air heating systems during winter operation.
Why does indoor air become dry?
Cold air can't hold much moisture. PA1 Warm air can hold quite a lot of moisture PA1 When heated, cold moist air becomes warm, very dry air and this is caused by infiltration and repeated heating of air during the winter season.
There are three basic reasons for providing such humidity control.
1. To provide and maintain a feeling of warmth and a health benefit by keeping the throat and nasal passages from drying out and eliminating the feeling of cold even when temperatures reach 70.degree. to 75.degree. F. These problems and feelings are caused by hot air containing very little moisture.
2. With materials like nylon, plastics, and some fabrics, there is a potential of storing and generating static electricity, though only annoying to humans and pets, it is very dangerous if there is a possibility of fire or explosion. The only way to eliminate the above problem is by maintaining a high relative humidity.
3. The third reason for maintaining humidity control is to preserve moisture contents of hygroscopic materials. Materials like wood, paper, leather, plaster, and many other household materials can be seriously effected by the lack of moisture, by shrinking, peeling and cracking.